buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifelink
"Lifelink" (ライフリンク Raifurinku) is a Keyword which deals damage to the player when the card possessing it is removed from the field, or if it has "Lifelink Lose" ( Sokushi, "Instant Death"), the player automatically loses the game instead of taking any damage. It is normally given to monsters with higher than average stats and is most commonly seen in Ancient World monsters. The higher the Lifelink number, the stronger the monster is. And vice-versa. Latest Reminder Text Rulings A''' 'few rule changes for '['''Lifelink]' took place' from Ver.106 to Ver. 107 of the Official Buddyfight Detailed Rules (Dec 14, 2015) . The latest updated rules state that: * can now be used against [Lifelink]. * Cards can now have multiple [Lifelink]. List of Cards with Lifelink Ancient World Monsters Size 0 *Charging Head-first Ricky (1) *Dragon Baby, Ricky (1) *Dragon Kid, Lesser (1) *Dragon Kid, Ricky (1) Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores (1) *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon (1) *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn (1) *Bronze Dragon, Daygala (2) *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly (1) *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka (1) *Green Dragon, Belmoss (1) *Lake Dragon, Testaria (1) *Underling, Badguy Moto (1) *Underling, Knuckler Dan (1) Size 2 *Chief of Armors, Under the Ken (1) *Chief of Heal, Healing Rin (1) *Chief of Steel, Iron Tetsu (1) *Curse Dragon, Tragose (1) *Dark Dragon, Demochill (1) *Enma Alliance, Kilmince (1) *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead (1) *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight (1) *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova (1) *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch (1) *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray (1) *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies (1) *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed (1) *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision (1) *Mount Dragon, Jean Julon (1) *Revolution Dragon, Evolution (1) *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos (1) *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea (1) *Shield Chief, Protect Kou (1) *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora (1) *Silver Dragon, Adelaide (1) *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado (1) *Valley Dragon, Talgunt (1) *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica (1) Size 3 *Total Devastate Chief, Broken Gai (2) *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious (5) *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord (2) *Blue Ocean Overlord, Duel Jaeger (4) *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin (2) *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova (2) *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock (2) *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol (1) *Duel Sieger "SD" (1) *Duel Sieger "Spartand" (5) *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" (Lose) *Duel Sieger, "Tempest Enforcer Re:B" (Lose) *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King (2) *Gang the King "SD" (2) *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos (5) *Gold Dragon, Abend (3) *Great Dragon of Genesis, Bigbang Dragon (Lose) *Great Sea Deity, Duel Jaeger "Seazalion" (2) *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki (2) *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle (2) *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova (5) *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger (5) *Martial Perfection, Duel Jaeger "God Voltis" (4) *Martial Perfection, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" (Lose) *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel (2) *Regulis Dragon, Notre Dame (1) *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha (2) *Safety Dragon, Ruminarion (2) *Schloss Dragon, Von Stein (1) *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet (2) *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond (8) *Stout Wrist Unmatched Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" (Lose) *Traditional Fighter, Oriental Joh (2) *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers (2) *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine (2) *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle (2) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" (2) *Champion Lord, "Bravery of Chief!" (2) *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" (1) *Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom (2) *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" (2) Danger World Size 3 *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez (3) *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez (3) Darkness Dragon World Size 0 *Gate Guider, Stiju (1) Size 2 *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm (1) Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon Emperor, Azi Dahaka (2) *Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka (2) *Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka (3) *Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios (2) Dragon World Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu (3) *Super Armordragon, General Boldness (2) Dungeon World Size 0 *Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh (1) *Ozon B (1) Size 2 *Archdemon (1) *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid (2) *Revolution Demon Lord, Rebellious (1) *Steel Golem, Futoff (2) *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea (2) *Thunder Spartis (2) Size 3 *Bird Demon Lord, Bladewing Phoenix (1) *Death Master, Lelag Monarch (2) *Demon Lord, Gagnar (2) *Diamond Golem, Fluud (3) *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra (2) *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar (2) *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain (3) *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant (3) *Iron Cyclops (4) *Ozon Z (1) *Son of the Demon Lord, Delis Highlow (2) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Fake Dragon Chief, Crimson Arrogant (3) Lost World *Vile Demonic Husk Deity Dragon, Vanity End Destroyer (Lose) Magic World Size 3 *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai (2) *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai (2) Dual Cards Size 1 *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (1) (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) Size 2 *Armed Demon Lord, Cerberus (1) (Dungeon/Danger) Size 3 *Archbishop, Genma (2) (Dungeon/Ancient) *Black Wing Demon Lord, Abygale (2) (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord Chief, Duel Jaeger (2) (Dungeon/Ancient) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (2) (Dungeon/Dragon) *Hazard Dragon Emperor, Gadelgoamer (2) (Dungeon/Danger) *Glacial Lord of Judgement, Miserea (10) (Dungeon/Legend) *Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (2) (Dungeon/Legend) *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (4) (Dungeon/Ancient) *Spiral Demon Lord, Drum (2) (Dungeon/Dragon) *Thunderstorm Great Demon Lord, Batzz (2) (Dungeon/Dragon) *Travelling Magician Combo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (3) (Dungeon/Magic) List of Support Cards *Deluge of Life *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragonverse *Growls Wand *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ringlet, Loop of Fire Category:Ancient World Category:Dungeon World